mushroom_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Toad
Toad is a resident of the Mushroom Kingdom and the main character in the Toad Series of stories. While there are many Toads throughout the Mario series, this Toad is based on the character that appears throughout the spin-off titles. Once a happy, youthful fellow with little to distinguish himself from the other members of his species, Toad now possesses a nihilistic outlook on life and rarely even cracks a smile. Due to his diminished attachment from morality, Toad is typically dragged around by his friend, Wario, and shows only minimal resistance to his greed-driven plots. Story Appearances * 4: Masturbation --- Toad * Viaje Terrestre de Wario y Toad * The Terrific Toad 3: Triple Trouble * Yoshi's Safari 2: The Search for Miyamoto * The Countdown (non-canon) * Featuring Dante's Inferno * F-ZERO RISING: REVENGX Biography Early life and relationship with Toadette For years, Toad was a bright and optimistic resident of the Mushroom Kingdom. He participated in numerous sports and party games with his friends like Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach. Sometime before the events of Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, he met his girlfriend, Toadette. The two had a very similar personality and seemed perfect for one another. They paired up in many games and Toadette was accepted into the greater circle of friends. On the outside, Toad couldn't be happier, but as the years went on, a divide started to form between the two. In truth, Toad was sexually unsatisfied with his partner. He began to feel like he was putting much more time (and money) into the relationship and believed he was not getting nearly as much out of it. Toadette seemed oblivious to this and, from Toad's point of view, she was asking for more without giving anything in return. Toad became addicted to masturbation and chain smoking; the former vice would end up costing him his relationship. The Break-Up One seemingly innocuous night, Toad had a particular vulgar session of self-pleasure while Toadette was out of the house. However, unbeknownst to him, she arrived home early to find Toad stroking his shiitake mushroom while screaming about various princesses of the Mushroom Kingdom. Infuriated, Toadette broke up with her boyfriend on the spot. This left Toad feeling absolutely miserable and he retreated to a local bar to drown his problems in alcohol. In almost no time at all, Toad was almost completely inebriated, yet he continued to demand more drinks from the bartender. Somehow, Toad's friends had found out that their friend was drinking excessively and went to the bar to intervene. Toad's despair turned to rage as his friends tried to cut him off and the only person he would talk to normally was Luigi. He splashed his drink on Peach and tackled Bullet Bill to the ground. The ensuing chaos caused the bar to be seriously damaged, but eventually the place was repaired and Toad sobered up a bit. He finally revealed the details of his break-up with Toadette, but his friends seemed shockingly apathetic about the whole ordeal. In fact, every single person in the bar began laughing at Toad's expense. Unsurprisingly, this did not improve Toad's mental state. Mexico incident While the two had never been close before, Toad found himself spending more time with Wario than any of his other friends. Everybody else had laughed at his misfortune and he found some comfort from his loneliness in the overtly self-centered philosophy of his overweight companion. At some point, Wario decided to take advantage of Toad's depression and roped him into this new get-rich-quick scheme, promising that money would make all of Toad's problems disappear. Using Wario's purple Cadillac, the two drove out to a remote desert in Mexico. Toad was ready to turn his life around, but was shocked when Wario asked if he knew how to use a gun. It turned out that Wario's plot was to rob a drug cartel as loudly and violently as possible. Toad was disturbed by this turn of events, but without any other choice, he obeyed Wario's directions and helped him steal copious amounts of coins and narcotics. The duo was surprised to find their friends, Waluigi and Birdo, among the gang members, but they quickly explained that they were on an undercover mission. With their cover blown and the cartel's hideout in chaos, Waluigi and Birdo joined Toad and Wario as they made their escape, destroying the hideout with an explosive in the process. As the remaining cartel members gave chase, Toad was terrified to the point of total paralysis and began having a panic attack; however, the others managed to ward off their pursuers and parked the car to rest. While the others argued over who would take the money and drugs, Toad grabbed the coins and took off into the desert. By the time Birdo had noticed he was missing, Toad was already out of sight. After assuring himself that he was alone, he called Luigi to pick him up. After hanging up the phone, however, Toad realized that there was a hole in the bottom of his sack and he'd lost every single coin. Toad began to have a mental breakdown; he laughed and cried maniacally until he no longer had any energy left. At some point, Luigi and Donkey Kong managed to find Toad and took him home from the desert wasteland. Toadette returns In the wake of his experiences in Mexico, Toad developed post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) and became further detached from reality. Despite this, Toad was still looking for distractions from his unending existential sadness. Wario was uncharacteristically forgiving of Toad and allowed him to take part in another one of his schemes. This time, Wario's plans involved the exploitation of geopolitical affairs, though the specifics of his plan are unclear. He kidnapped somebody who appeared to be General Wang Guanzhong of the Chinese military and invited Toad to a parking garage in Mushroom City to explain his plot. Realizing there was no positive outcome from this situation, Toad attempted to back out immediately. Wario convinced Toad to stay by showing him that the General was actually Waluigi in disguise. However, the real Waluigi then appeared to reveal that the Waluigi they had kidnapped was actually a Chinese double agent and another disguise was removed to reveal the face of Reyn. The identity crisis wasn't over yet; a new stranger named Dale Gribble came forward to reveal that Reyn still wasn't the person's true identity. After removing yet another mask, the kidnapping victim appeared to be Shigeru Miyamoto. Toad was understandably flustered by this bamboozling turn of events and accidentally uttered an illegal meme phrase: "cummie". The Meme Police descended upon the area immediately leading Wario and Waluigi to round up Toad and Dale into the van to make their escape. As Toad was attempting to quit smoking, he had a bottle of nicotine pills on hand. His nicotine intake kept him calm despite the van crashing out of a three-story parking garage after escaping the police. Toad barely even noticed that the gang had driven on to the set of Adam Sandler's Pixels 2, resulting in the death of Dale at the hands of a giant Pac-Man who ended up being gunned down by the Meme Police. Bowser, having caught up to the van, shot an anti-aircraft missile at the crew and sent their vehicle flying through the air and right into Mushroom City's lake. The group was in luck when the Great Fox flew in to rescue them from a watery grave. Despite accepting his fate long ago, Toad was happy that his friend Luigi had come to his aid once again. In fact, seeing all of his friends again (and being hopped up on nicotine pills) inspired Toad to open up about his feelings and experiences up to this point, even going as far as to apologize for the trouble he's caused. Everybody on board who was paying attention forgave Toad, but their interest quickly turned to Miyamoto. Yoshi realized that the man in front of them was still in disguise and the true identity of Wario's kidnapping victim was Toadette all along. Toad shared a long, emotional moment of silence with his former lover; he believed that this was his chance to turn things around and set things back to the way they were. Without another second of trepidation, he asked Toadette if they could be together again. Toadette immediately turned him down, tossed down a smoke bomb, and launched herself out of the Great Fox using an escape pod. Before Toad could process what just happened, he was introduced to Uncle Tito, the head director of the United States-Mushroom Kingdom Joint Intelligence Operation, who had covertly boarded the ship. Tito admitted that he had been tracking Toadette and her involvement with enemies of the US-MKJIO. After some inspiring words from Tito, Toad seemed to accept that he didn't need his old girlfriend and that the friends around him were all he really needed to be happy. Most of the friends embraced Toad in a big group hug. But Tito had one last thing for Toad: a message from Toadette. It simply read "What if this happened to you." Toad destroyed the note and, in that moment, he forgot nearly everything he had learned over the course of the day. The Search for Miyamoto Once again, Toad was broken, angry, and alone. He stayed in contact with friends, but he was slowly developing an alter ego: "Punished" Toad. He even re-trained Poochie and morphed him into a loyal soldier, dubbing him "PP" (Platinum Poochie). Meanwhile, the US-MKJIO had been preparing a plan in anticipation of Toadette's plan to kidnap the real Shigeru Miyamoto. Tito chose to leave Toad out of this operation as he knew that his past relationship with Toadette could compromise the mission. As expected, Miyamoto was taken from his home and the US-MKJIO tracked his kidnappers to The Island That Jurassic Park Took Place On. Despite being out of the loop, Toad had managed to deduce where the mission was taking place and it was here that he debuted his new persona. By the time Toad tracked down the US-MKJIO's recon team, they had discovered Toadette's true identity as a Sith Lord and were engaged in a battle against two Tyrannosaurus Rex. In defiance of his somewhat pacifist behavior up to this point, "Punished" Toad made his entrance by stabbing one of the dinosaur's eyes. The recon team mostly consisted of Toad's friends, including Wario, Waluigi, and Yoshi, and they are shocked to see him, especially with his new, soldier-esque "Punished" appearance. Despite not being affiliated with the US-MKJIO, Toad joined the team and assisted them in their mission. Upon locating Miyamoto and learning of the Chinese military's plans for global dominance, Toad proclaimed that they simply need to rescue the target and blow up the island. When guards attempt to take the team down, PP appeared and mows down the enemies with an electric knife, prompting Toad to praise his pet soldier. While attempting to evacuate the island, the team is ambushed by an army of Mr. Potato Head Stormtroopers. Toad declared that he and the others were "already demons" and stormed the battlefield. For the rest of the mission, Toad remained relatively quiet, content with taking out enemies in the background while the main players in the conflict battled it out. Eventually, a portion of the entire island is lifted off the earth by Regzinger Z and the team is sent flying into the air. Yoshi is unable to locate Toad, but he is then distracted by the intense lightsaber battle between Soldier: 76 and Toadette. 76 manages to disarm Toadette, giving Toad a chance to grab his ex-girlfriend out of the air. Rather than taking her into a loving embrace, however, Toad proceeded to suplex her into a flying Jeep, finally subduing her. With his former partner in his arms, Toad let down his guard. For a moment, it seemed like Toadette was going to express her regret for what she had done to everybody, including her old boyfriend. Instead, she laments ever appearing in these stories at all, shattering the fourth wall in the process and causing her to lose consciousness. Since the Metal Gear Solid V references had already been on the nose up to this point, Toad became inexplicably covered in blood and screamed while Zenyatta sang "Nuclear" by Mike Oldfield. After this, Emperor Palpatine used the force to bring the passed out Toadette aboard his ship and the US-MKJIO team was picked up in Tito's ship, The Fat Hawaiian. Tito instructed Yoshi to destroy Palpatine's ship using his Super Scope. Keeping his friend's feelings in mind, Yoshi asked Toad if it's okay to destroy the ship with Toadette on board. After a brief moment of consideration, Toad approved. With a charged shot from his SNES peripheral, Yoshi obliterated the enemy ship and everybody on board. As he processed the end of his ex-lover's life, Toad was silent. This chapter of his life seemed to finally be over. Highway to Hell Toad returned home and dropped his "Punished" demeanor. Having adjusted to most of the nonsense in his life, his attitude going forward was rather blasé. One night, Toad was jolted awake by the sound of his phone going off. Wario was being dragged into Hell by Ghost Rider and he frantically dialed his friend for help. However, Wario's request for Toad to "go to hell" simply prompted him to hang up and return to sleep. Still desperate, Wario called again and left a voicemail which actually explained his situation. Toad woke up and listened to his friend's message, but he wasn't at all surprised by the supernatural turn of events. Though Wario had put him through a lot of trouble, Toad knew that helping him was the right thing to do. He called Waluigi and the two managed to get some help from the US-MKJIO. In no time at all, the duo were on their way to the gates of Hell. There, they met Hell's sheriff, The Caveman, who was disguised as Cowboy Bebop for unknown reasons. The sheriff informs the pair that Wario is indeed in Hell with a pending sentence. Before Toad and Waluigi can enter Hell, however, Dante from the Devil May Cry Series makes a stylish entrance on his motorcycle. Uncle Tito had sent him to assist with the mission to rescue Wario. The group entered Hell and found themselves surrounded by zombies and demons. Expecting a fight, Dante pulled out his guns, but the residents of Hell actually needed help. They explained that a businessman had already begun ruining hell by populating it with monetized memes and viral internet content. Realizing that Wario was definitely behind this scheme, the group attempted to head to the elevator. However, a rage face appeared from behind a door and, after Dante shot it down, thousands of other memers flooded into the area. This prompted Bowser and the Meme Police to arrive. Dante teamed up with the police chief to take down hordes of memes and e-celebs while Toad and Waluigi made their descent into Hell to locate Wario. The two managed to escape the memers by hopping on top of Emperor Palpatine and riding him down the stairs like a surfboard. Along the way, they ran into Toadette. The two toads shared a brief, impersonal exchange before Waluigi tossed Toadette away. Waluigi and Toad made their way into the darkest pits of Hell where they found Wario watching television with a mysterious figure; it was the ghost who had kidnapped Wario. While he initially planned to reform Warui, he agreed to work with him to profit off of the memes instead. Wario, however, had no intention of sharing his newfound riches and attempted to assault his kidnapper. Before he had a chance to strike however, the ghost summoned Ghost Rider once again. The ghost held Ghost Rider's pet turtle hostage so that he would have no choice but to do as he asked. While the ghost let his guard down, Waluigi and Toad attacked him and managed to restrain him long enough for Dante, Bowser, and the Meme Police to arrive. Bowser's officers took hundreds of memers into custody and returned Ghost Rider's turtle to him. Meanwhile, Toad and others set out to learn the ghost's true identity. They took off his Ugandan Knuckles mask to reveal the face of The Caveman. However, the sheriff then removed his Cowboy Bebop mask to reveal that he was actually the real Caveman. The group removed another mask from the kidnapper to reveal that his true identity was Oogtar, who was technically a caveman too. Everybody in the room was extremely confused by Oogtar's motivations and even more perplexed by the moral of the story (or lack thereof). After a long moment of silence, everybody would return to their homes, including Toad, who managed to accomplish something without having a mental breakdown. Fusion Fall Sometime after returning from Hell, Wario went on a treasure hunt and found a variety of valuable artifacts and trinkets. Among these treasures were the mystical Potara earrings. Through a series of unknown events, Toad and Wario wore the earrings, fusing them into a being called Wariod. Toad's nihilism and Wario's greed combined to create a dangerous personality - one that believed all things besides money were completely meaningless. Somehow, Wariod crossed paths path with the intergalactic criminal mastermind, Don Genie. Genie, taking advantage of the fusion's greed, invited him to be his racing partner for the upcoming F-Zero Grand Prix, meaning Toad was technically a participant in the race by extension. Don Genie would pilot the Fat Shark while Wariod acted as support. During the race, Wariod showcased his pure destructive power by obliterating nearly everything standing in the way of his victory. His abilities, combined with his bleak outlook on life, left even the villainous Don Genie feeling disturbed and threatened. During the race's final portion in the Supply Route Tunnel, Wariod and Genie were finally confronted by Captain Falcon, and Raiden. Wariod was ready for a battle, but the duo tried to convince him to stand down by giving Waluigi a chance to speak to him directly. The conversation only upset Wariod further and, despite not wanting to hurt the agent of the US-MKJIO, he was ready to battle. Wariod and Raiden traded blows with the former causing rips in the space-time continuum due to his ever-growing power. During the battle, parts of Wariod's skin were torn, revealing that his flesh had been replaced with pure cosmic energy. Wariod attempted to conclude the battle by shooting a volley of energy blasts at the Neo Blue Falcon. While the shots missed, the ensuing explosion made it seem like Wariod was successful and he returned to the cockpit of the Fat Shark. However, Genie betrayed his racing partner and shot him through the head with a pistol. Wariod was caught off-guard by the attack and his body was now overloading with energy to the point that he was literally a living time bomb. Just when it seemed like the fusion was going to explode, Raiden sliced through him with his Blade Mode ability. Raiden's final blow split Wario and Toad back into their individual forms. The former was unconcious, while Toad laid motionless, even refusing his handy nicotine pills. Wariod was defeated, but Don Genie still loomed in first place and the Neo Blue Falcon gave chase. Waluigi and Dante joined the crew for the ensuing battle. While Toad seemed like was checked out at first, witnessing his friends fearlessly confront an intergalactic crime lord stirred Toad from his daze. He hopped on top of the Neo Blue Falcon to confront Don Genie himself. By this point, Genie had equipped a rocketbarrel pack and captured Waluigi. Toad managed to rescue his friend and hook his enemy with the use of a fishing rod he received from Isabelle. Using all of his strength, Toad managed to hold onto Genie long enough for Captain Falcon and company to formulate a plan to stop him. Using a red spring from the Sonic series, Falcon was able to strike Don Genie with his vehicle and Toad followed up to deliver the final blow: a punch as strong as an average adult plumber known as the "Manlet Magnum". The strike left Genie incapicated, seemingly assuring Falcon and Raiden's victory. That was until it was discovered that Wario was piloting the Fat Shark, still intent on winning the prize money. Raiden and Captain Falcon made chase, eventually winning the race after a photo finish was settled. Don Genie was denied his coveted Chaos Ring, Wario did not receive any prize money, and both were arrested by the US-MKJIO. Despite technically being involved in Genie's plot, Toad was not apprehended. This was most likely due to Toad's assistance in defeating Genie and Tito's overall trust in his bruddah. Quotes * "What if this happened to you." * "Hey, Luigi? Can you come get me? I think I fucked up," * "Wario what the shit," Category:Characters Category:Toad Series Category:Main Characters Category:Mushroom Kingdom residents